<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>think outside the bun [Podfic] by elrohir podfic (elrohir), idiosyncraticWordsmith (literaryAspirant), orionsfreckles, qst, quoththegayven, Whatwefightfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529542">think outside the bun [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic'>elrohir podfic (elrohir)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryAspirant/pseuds/idiosyncraticWordsmith'>idiosyncraticWordsmith (literaryAspirant)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionsfreckles/pseuds/orionsfreckles'>orionsfreckles</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qst/pseuds/qst'>qst</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven'>quoththegayven</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwefightfor/pseuds/Whatwefightfor'>Whatwefightfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Gen, Gossip, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Taco Bell, the divergence being that at one point someone opens a taco bell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryAspirant/pseuds/idiosyncraticWordsmith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionsfreckles/pseuds/orionsfreckles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qst/pseuds/qst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwefightfor/pseuds/Whatwefightfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "think outside the bun" by nikkiRA.</p><p>
  <em>The Garreg Mach teachers all head to the local Taco Bell to gossip about their jobs and their students.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, you know. Air out our grievances. Complain about things. Compare how many pages over the limit Annette has gone on her essays while we eat food designed to send us to an early grave. Think of it as… team bonding.”</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>think outside the bun [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230073">think outside the bun</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA">nikkiRA</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>cover art by quoththegayven</i><br/>
</p><p><strong>Read by:</strong><br/>
Crunchy_the_Dragon <em>as Jeralt</em><br/>
orionsfreckles <em>as Manuela</em><br/>
Whatwefightfor <em>as Seteth and Jeritza</em><br/>
qst <em>as Shamir</em><br/>
elrohir <em>as Hanneman</em><br/>
idiosyncraticWordsmith <em>as Alois</em><br/>
quoththegayven <em>as Catherine and the Narrator</em></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 16:38</p><p><strong>File Size:</strong> 25.7 MB</p><p>
  <audio></audio>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much to nikkiRA for the permission to record this fic! I read it and felt deep in my soul immediately that it had to be performed aloud. Also, another huge thank you to my friends and co-readers who agreed to help me make this happen, even if they weren't really into fe3h! you guys are awesome &lt;3   <em>-quoththegayven</em></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>